Because I love you
by angels.02.music
Summary: Seddie fluf. one-shot.... Freddie couldn’t wait. So he stood up completely surprising Sam and Carly then called for everybody’s attention. .. episode happened when they were about 26. i do not own iCarly


**Hey there guys. This is a total Seddie fluf one-shot. The characters are about 26 at this time. Hope you enjoy.**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It was the Ridgeway reunion for Sam, Carly, and Freddie's batch. A lot has happened from the time they graduated high school.

Sam went to some college at Seattle; Freddie went to Yale, as Carly went all the way to NYU. The gang was separated but kept in touch. Although Sam did dread one thing as they graduated. She was never able to tell Freddie how much she loved him for fear of rejection. What she didn't know is that Freddie felt the same way for her. So they went on with their college lives.

When they all graduated college, Sam got a job as a photographer, Freddie a famous technician, and Carly was an actress at both Hollywood and Broadway.

Freddie came back to Seattle to visit his mom when he accidentally bumped into Sam at the grocery. He asked her out to dinner and until now, 4 years later, they are still dating.

Freddie and Sam went to the reunion together. They went inside and started looking around for Carly.

"Guys!" A familiar voice screamed at them from behind.

"Carly!" Sam and Freddie shouted as they joined together in a group hug.

"Oh. I missed you guys. It's been what? 8 years? Emails are not enough to satisfy me missing you guys." Carly whined.

"I know Carls. I missed you! Now look at you, a famous actress." Sam said looking Carly up and down.

"Yeah. So what have you guys been up to?" Carly asked both Sam and Freddie.

They caught up for a while until they had to eat. It was already about 10 in the evening and Freddie couldn't wait. So he stood up completely surprising Sam and Carly then called for everybody's attention.

"Guys! I have an announcement." Freddie called out to the crowd. Carly and Sam shrugged at each other.

The room went quiet, all attention turned to Freddie. Then surprising Sam, Freddie took out a small box from his pocket and knelt on one knee.

"Sam, from us bickering and arguing before, to us going separate ways and meeting again. I have always loved you. Before, now and forever. Will you marry me?"

Everybody gasped and made 'aww' noises.

Carly was squealing like a high school girl and started patting Sam for her response.

Sam stood up. "Give me a good reason to marry you."

Freddie was so shocked and hurt and the whole room went quiet.

"Uh…Sam…I…" Freddie stuttered.

"C'mon Benson. Give me a good reason." Sam urges him pulling him up to his feet.

"Well…You're beautiful, nice, loving. And I want to make you mine. I love you a lot; I want to always be with you. Sam what more do you want?" Freddie exclaimed, looking really hurt.

"You forgot one thing Freddie." Sam replied.

"What?" Freddie asked her.

Sam looked at him in the eye and spoke, "Because I love you. That's why, yes, I'll marry you." Sam smiled and jumped into Freddie's arms and kissed him passionately.

There was an applause and a couple of 'aww's from the crowd. Freddie was surprised by Sam's sudden approach but relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her in circles. He broke the kiss and laughed.

Carly jumped up and down squealing.

"Guy's I am so happy for you!" Carly squealed at them giving Sam and Freddie a big hug. Soon everybody was joining the group hug and the happy couple was submerged by people.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Sam was looking at herself in the mirror. She was suddenly very nervous. Carly entered the room and looked at Sam.

"Wow Sam. You look beautiful." Carly said as she stood beside Sam.

"So do you." said Sam, looking at her bridesmaid.

Sam was wearing a long flowing white gown and Carly was wearing a baby blue dress and was carrying a small bouquet of blue flowers.

"Nervous?" Carly asked Sam.

"Yes. Carly I don't know if I could do this." Sam started hyperventilating.

"Sam relax. It's your wedding. Freddie is out there waiting for you." Carly handed Sam the bouquet of white flowers.

At the sound of Freddie's name was enough for Sam to relax.

"Okay. Let's do this."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

They were having the wedding at a garden with the view of the ocean.

Carly walked down the aisle and soon the song morphed into the song everybody knew by heart. They all turned to look at the end of the aisle. Everybody gasped when Sam came to sight. Freddie couldn't help but have his breath taken away when he saw Sam. She looked beautiful, glowing even. You could see a genuine smile on her face as she walked down the aisle.

Soon they were exchanging vows and rings. The wedding and the reception flowed by perfectly. Now that the party has ended the happy couple was at the hotel getting ready for their honeymoon, which they will celebrate on a cruise.

"Hey there Mrs. Benson." Freddie said as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

They were standing at the balcony of their hotel suite.

Sam laughed. "That I'm going to need some getting used to."

Freddie and Sam laughed and soon it fell quiet again.

They looked up the stars and saw one going through the sky.

"Sam look." Freddie said pointing to the moving star. "A falling star. Make a wish."

The star soon passed and Sam turned to Freddie. "What did you wish for?"

"I don't think I need anything more. I am perfectly happy right now." Freddie said kissing the top of Sam's head.

"And tell me Mr. Benson, why are you happy?" Sam said leaning into Freddie.

"You tell me why Mrs. Benson." Freddie said, taking Sam's left hand and kissing it.

"I think I know why." Sam said turning around to face Freddie.

"Tell me Sam. Why?" Freddie asked her as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"Because I love you." Sam whispered then kissed Freddie passionately.


End file.
